Integrated circuit elements are generally mounted on a support which includes a body of an insulating material having a plurality of terminal pins molded in the body and projecting therefrom. The number of pins and their arrangement depends on the number and arrangement of the contact pads on the integrated circuit element. The number of pins required may be at least twelve and generally many more. The support is generally formed by placing the pins, which have a head on one end, into appropriate holes in a heated mold with the heads of the pins extending into the cavity for molding the body. The body is then molded around the heads of the pins either by compression or injection molding. Heretofore, the pins have been loaded into the mold manually. This is not only dangerous to the operator since the mold is very hot, but also individually inserting a large number of relatively small pins into the mold is a time consuming and therefore expensive operation. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus by which the pins can be inserted in the mold quickly and without endangering the operator.